pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen
Archivo:Pikachu run.gifEsta es mi página de usuario,preguntas en mi página de discusión Archivo:Baile Mawile.gif Sobre miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Bueno, bueno bueno bueno...¿Por donde empiezo? Empecemos por como soy. No me gusta complicarme mucho la vida, me enfado rápidamente etc. Soy bastante tímida, pero con los amigos soy todo lo contrario, hay veces que dejo mi timidez a un lado y cambio mucho, pero no lo hago mucho porque , como ya dije, no me gusta complicarme la vida. Pero bueno no estoy siempre sin complicármela, si se trata de problemas (Tanto míos como de mis amigos) no estoy tranquila hasta que no lo resuelvo, a veces ni siquiera puedo dormir. Soy bastante protectora con los amigos, si alguien les pega o se mete con ellos lo mato me enfado e intento que esa persona no se vuelva a meter con mis amigos , a base de tortazos hablar tranquilamente ....más mentira imposible. Mis amigos dicen que soy graciosa, lista, amable, lOcA etc. Pero a mi me gusta decir que soy alegre ewe...Me dejo llevar por mi color favorito (Amarillo:Felicidad, alegría, optimismo...). Aunque no solo son cosas buenas...Soy cabezota, olvidadiza, comilona etc''. '''bbndvhnnklcfdflknnlgsudbjbvdjjusglk.x,dfbnkjsdbuvbbhbdhc O.o I'm sorry, me entró un ataque de locura e.e .Yo I Love LOL, xD y ... siempre me han gustado aunque también me gustan ^.^, O.o,n.n, -_-U y ¿¡Wtf!?. Si me agregáis en vuestros amigos ponedme como Shyrk86xD (Palabra inventada por mí) y con los pokes Lucario y Celebi. Espero hacer muchos amigos n.n Que siempre es bueno ^.^ Bueno para terminar digo ... Estado de animo actual Archivo:Cara de Lucario by Shyrk.png Por una parte feliz (Como siempre) Por otra...Archivo:Cara a punto de llorar de Celebi Shiny.png Me encuentro un poco mal, con dolor de cabeza y además no puedo correr ni andar mucho por un golpe que me di ayer en la pierna... Mi firma --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 21:42 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Cosas que me gustan Me gustan muchas cosas Podéis llamarme friki.Y son(No van por orden):Final Fantasy,Rozen Maiden,The legend of Zelda,Sonic,Kingdom Hearts,StarFox(Solo por que me gustan los pers.),Metroid(Solo porque me gusta Samus),Kid Icarus,Mario,Fire Emblem,Chobits,Vocaloid,Shugo Chara,Ranma...Y por supuesto...¡¡Pokémon!! Si os gustan algunos de estos decidmelo en mi pagina de discusión que me alegraré mucho...PD:Pokémon no vale xD. Mis canciones favoritas * Everytime we touch (Cascada) e It's my life (Bon Jovi)¡Para mi son las mejores! Aunque también me gustan: *Move Along (The all american rejects) *Bad Day (Daniel Powter) *My Hands (Leona Lewis) *Porta(Sobretodo:Querida alma gemela y Transtorno bipolar...Mi favo. la 1ª) *Bon Jovi y Cascada en general *Why(Ayaka, tema de Crisis Core Final Fantasy 7...me trae muchos recuerdos) *La de muchos animes *Kesha, katy perry, black eyed pease... *Muchííííííííííísimas más...(No pondré todas...son muchas....pero si pondré las de vocaloid.) *Vocaloid * *Kokoro (Rin) *Avión de papel (Rin) *Prisoner (Len) *Levan Polkka (Miku)(Se que es ievan polkka pero me gusta más así) *Zumo vegetal Popipo (Miku) *Triple Baka(Miku, Neru y Teto) *Saga DWC (Miku) *Magnet (Rin y Len) *Promise (Rin y Miku) *Go Go Mario (Miku) *Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia (Nose porque me gusta la versión española) *Suki Daisuki (Rin) *Renraku Madda? (Rin) *Only my Railgun (Rin) *Baby it's you (Rin, de coro:Len y Miku de bateria:Meiko) *Shugo Chara Fet.Vocaloid (No tengo ni idea) *Servant of Evil (Len) *Sadistic Vampire (Len) *Message of Regret (Rin y Len) *The prince of Blue (Kaito) *Akai Hana(Rin y Len) *Adolescence (Rin y Len) *Romeo & Cinderella (Rin y Len) *Alice in Dreamland (Kaito) *Trick and Treat (Rin y Len) *De la cuna a la tumba (Kaito) *Black Rock Shooter (Miku) *Saihate Clover (Miku) *Saihate (Kaito) *I can take off my panties (Rin) *A veces no me acuerdo de algunas, conforme me vaya acordando las voy poniendo. Mis placas Archivo:Poochyena_OCPA.pngArchivo:Electrike.pngArchivo:Shinx_OCPA.png Leo la pokenovela El hijo de PalkiaArchivo:Scizor_OCPA.pngArchivo:Dialga_OCPA.png Archivo:Charmander_OCPA.pngArchivo:Squirtle_OCPA.pngArchivo:Machop_OCPA.png Soy seguidor de la pokenovela La Guerra Pokémon Archivo:Growlithe_OCPA.pngArchivo:Vulpix_OCPA.png Archivo:Kirlia_OCPA.png Yo leo Pokémon Ranger: Salvando la luz Archivo:Monferno DP.png Archivo:El_hijo_de_Palkia_imagen_by_Mika.png Leo la pokenovela El hijo de Palkia 2: En busca del hermano perdido Leo más solo que algunas no tienen placa o me olvidé si me acuerdo las pongo Mis Pokénovelas El aura de un Lucario (En construcción) Kadai,el Reality de los Retos(La crearé cuando termine la anterior.) Rozen Maiden (Cancelada, (Puede que siga algunos días)...No tengo demasiado tiempo libre asi que subiré los vídeos de este anime por cada capitulo.(He dejado los links de los vídeos que faltan.) Mis amigos Archivo:Infernape OCPA.png Usuario:Infernape 93 Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.pngEs como mi hermanita mayor ^.^Mi mejor amiga y vivimos en la misma urbanización. Archivo:Leafeon OCPA.pngUsuario:Cristian12pnlucarioArchivo:Lucario OCPA.pngEs como mi hermanito pequeño ^.^aunque es mayor que yo xD.Mi mejor amigo,también vivimos en la misma urbanizción.YoLe creé su página. Archivo:Kirlia OCPA.pngUsuario:Anabelll- CyndaArchivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.pngMe cae Muy pero que muy,es muy simpática y amable,ella me dió varios de mis huevitos/pokes. Archivo:Kingdra OCPA.png Usuario:El glaceon macho Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.pngFué mi primer amigo aqui,es bastante amable :-) Archivo:Milotic_DP.pngUsuario:LuisinalArchivo:Ralts_OCPA.pngMi 2º amigo aquí,me parece muy amistoso. Archivo:Luxray OCPA.pngUsuario:PokefanyArchivo:Chikorita OCPA.pngMe dió varios de mis huevitos/pokes,es MUY ANIMOSA Y FELIZ xD Archivo:Manaphy OCPA.pngUsuario:Maya1999Archivo:Phione OCPA.pngEs una amiga de wikidex y ahora también de PE,es muy buena y me cae muy bien. Archivo:Jirachi OCPA.png Usuario:Dawn y jirachi fan Archivo:Infernape OCPA.pngEs una amiga de wikidex y también de PE,me cae super bien y es muy simpática. Archivo:Electrike OCPA.png Usuario:Derpus Archivo:Electrike OCPA.pngMe gustan mucho sus pokénovelas, es muy simpático y amable, me cae muy muy bien. Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.pngUsuario:Pokiity12 Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.png Me parece muy amable,me hablaron bien de ella. Archivo:Glameow OCPA.png Usuario:GlameowLoveArchivo:Glameow OCPA.png Es bastante simpática y alegre me cae muy bien. Archivo:Purugly OCPA.png Usuario:Chiroro56 Archivo:Mew OCPA.pngMe parece amistosa y alegre me cae muy bien. Archivo:Chatot OCPA.pngUsuario:Alex pokémonArchivo:Chatot OCPA.pngMe cae bien.Se creía que me había ido de la wiki porque no escribía ^,^ Archivo:Totodile OCPA.pngUsuario:Totodile7Archivo:Totodile OCPA.pngMe cae bien.Le pedí que fuese mi amigo tras ver que había comentado mi pokenovela es muy amable n.n Archivo:Lucario Pt.png Usuario:Lady Lucario Archivo:Lucario Pt.png Le gusta Lucario como a mi...también le gusta mucho Porta...a mi también me gusta pero no tanto como a ella n.n.Me cae muuyyy bien ^.^. Archivo:??????????.png Usuario:Karena-z56 Archivo:??????????.png Me cae muy bien,es muy graciosa y...un poco loca nwn Archivo:Ninetiles OCPA.pngUsuario:Keyko joyArchivo:Ninetiles OPCA.png Me parece muy amable, me dijo que se quedó impresionada con el anime Rozen Maiden que subí en la ¿Pokénovela? y además me regaló un huevo pokémon. Usuario:Pokemon al ataque Me parece muy gracioso y también amable. Usuario:Hikari kat Es muy simpática y me ayudó con una cosa de mi pokenovela Usuario:HarukaAngel Es muy amable, me dijo que esperaba que fuesemos buenas amigas y yo pienso que seguro que si. Archivo:Scizor OCPA.png Usuario:Pepeazul Archivo:Scizor OCPA.png Me alegra que la gente me pida ser su amiga ^.^ Me pareció simpático. Usuario:Meganium1530 Me pidió ser su amiga. ¡Le gustan Sonic y Mario como a mí! Me pareció muy amable. Mis sprites Archivo:Cara de Lucario llorando by Shyrk.pngArchivo:Cara de Lucario by Shyrk.pngArchivo:Cara seria de Lucario By Shyrk.pngArchivo:Cara seria de Chimchar.pngArchivo:Cara mareada de Infernape.pngArchivo:Cara seria de Infernape.pngArchivo:Cara de Infernape llorando.pngArchivo:Cara mareada de Celebi.pngArchivo:Cara sonrojada de Celebi.pngArchivo:Cara mareada de Chimchar.pngArchivo:Cara hipnotizada de Glameow.pngArchivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.pngArchivo:Carmen ranger.pngArchivo:Carmen en PE.jpgArchivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgArchivo:Piedra evolutiva de Eevee a Umbreon by Shyrk.pngArchivo:Riolu&Celebi.jpgArchivo:RioluyCelebi.jpgArchivo:Riolu y mini celebi.jpgArchivo:Lucario llorando.pngEste (El anterior) no es un Sprite pero la foto la hice yo. Archivo:Riolu & Celebi.png Estos son para mi pokenovela El aura de un Lucario No los he hecho para burlarme de estos pokémon: Archivo:Lucario bella ayudante de mago.gif Archivo:Celebi bailarina.gif Archivo:Infernape mago.png Si queréis usar alguno decidmelo en mi página de discusión.Próximamente:Mis gifs Mis Pokémon adoptados link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=131865¡¡Clikéame y todos felices xD!! link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=131870¡¡Y si me clikeas también a mi más felices aún xD!! Mis huevos/pokémon adoptados en PE Antes era una adoptadora compulsiva xD ahora no adopto mucho. Archivo:Huevo de Riolu by Anabel.png => Archivo:Riolu OCPA.png => Archivo:Lucario Pt.png Archivo:Huevo de Eevee.png =>Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png' '=> Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png Archivo:Riolu by Anabel.png => Archivo:Lucario by Anabel.png Archivo:Palkia_OCPA.png Archivo:Mi_huevito_de_Manaphy.png=>Archivo:Manaphy OCPA.png Archivo:Cresselia_Pt_brillante.png Archivo:Gizamimi_Pichu.png=> no evoluciona porque si no pierde la picoreja. Archivo:Pikanita.png Archivo:Draniaza.png Archivo:Lugia_NB.png Archivo:Eevee_aire.png=>Archivo:Aireon.png Archivo:Eevee_electrico.png =>??? Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_OCPA.png Archivo:Chiraamii_NB.png=> Archivo:Chirachiino_NB.png Archivo:Dragonoh.png Archivo:Mewtre.png Archivo:Cyndasaur.png=> Archivo:Cyndasaur.png Archivo:Pikachu_volador.png => ??? Archivo:Charmander brillante.png=>???=>??? Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA brillante.png =>???=>??? Archivo:Torchic brillante.png=>???=>??? Archivo:Chimchar brillante.png=>???=>??? Archivo:Pokabu NB brillante.png=>???=>??? Archivo:Reshiram NB brillante.png Archivo:Rayquaza_Pt.png Archivo:Latias_OCPA.png Archivo:Squirtle brillante.png Archivo:Totodile OCPA brillante.png Archivo:Mudkipshiny.png Archivo:Piplup brillante.png Archivo:Mijumaru NB brillante.png Archivo:Banipucchi_NB.png Archivo:SHIKIJIKA_OTOÑO.png=>??? Archivo:Eevee_fuego.png=>??? Archivo:Dratian.png =>??? =>??? Archivo:Minuchizu.png Archivo:Sanrata.png Archivo:Bulbasaur brillante.png=>??? =>??? Archivo:Chikorita brillante.png=>??? =>??? Archivo:Turtwig DP brillante.png=>??? =>??? Archivo:Treecko Pt brillante.png=>??? => ??? Archivo:Tsutaaja NB brillante.png=>??? => ??? Archivo:Huevo_growlithe_por_pokefany.png Archivo:Mamepato.gif Archivo:Monmen_NB.png Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA.png Archivo:Tabunne_NB.png Archivo:Mew NB.png Archivo:Huevo de shaymin.png Archivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.png Archivo:Huevo de drifloon.png => Archivo:Drifloon volcan.png Me lo regaló Keyko ¡Arigatô! Mis Regalos Archivo:Riolu & Lucario.gif Me lo regaló mi amiga Elena...¡¡Me encanta!!¡¡Que cositass!! Archivo:Celebi by Infernape 93.gif También me lo regaló Elena...¡¡Que mono!! (En las letras de abajo pone Carmen solo que estan entrecortadas) Archivo:Regalo para Carmen.gif Este me lo regaló An...¡¡Hasta en la noche es precioso!!¡¡Me encanta!! Archivo:Regalo para carmen.gif Este me lo dió Pauli...¡¡Oh que mono como se tapa la boquita!! Archivo:Souseiseki by Infernape 93.gif Esta es Souseiseki mi favorita de Rozen Maiden que monaa ¡¡me encanta!!¡¡Gracias,Elena!! Archivo:698407348 1366415.gif Este es de Lin... ¡¡¡Me encantaa!!¡Es una monada!¡No puedo negarlo!¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!! Archivo:Sprite Karumen & Celebi.pngArchivo:Sprite Karumen & Lucario.pngArchivo:Sprite Karumen by I93.png Que chuloos Gracias Erena-chan Y encima amarillo...¡Viva el amarillo!